Computing devices and related technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past years. Increasing number of today's users have stationary computing devices and also carry mobile computing devices, where both type of devices are equipped with a diverse set of communication interfaces. Through these interfaces, the devices can establish communications with each other, reach the Internet, or access various data services through networks. Various devices such as personal computers, all in one computing devices, Internet-enabled tablets, smart phones, laptops, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to access programs, data, and other content on all types of devices at all times. The large number of users that utilize different type of computing devices stimulates providers to offer devices that can meet the increase in user demand, support the broad array of available services, and provide reliable communication.